Nick's belated birthday adventure
by smeake
Summary: old friends of Nicholas come to the Mushroom Kingdom including his best friend Suezzette Chavez but once Mr. Whitehouse unveils the contract Nick signed in August he is devested, Suezzette is kidnapped will he save her and break the contract or not R&R.
1. Chapter 1: a old friend and a contract

**Hello everyone sorry to keep you all waiting lol, my new story is now going to be uploaded and since my birthday just past ( it was on November 21st i'm now 16) woo woo Crowd: woo woo lol, anyway some old friend's are going to be making a appearance in this story** **along with my enemies time to begin chapter 1 my OC and my friends are owned by me Felicity is owned by Hopefaith2 everything else is owned by Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: a old friend, and a contract

I was in Princess Peach's castle and just finished my breakfast when i heard a scream and i ran outside to find nothing i then realized that someone was falling onto the castle. I then rushed back in when i heard a loud crash it came from Felicity's room.

"Felicity" I shouted which alerted Princess Peach and Mario i ran up the stairs to her room and what i saw shocked me

"Mr. Whitehouse let go of her at once" I yelled i then saw another person beside him

"Suezzette" I ran over a punched Mr. Whitehouse in the face which knocked off his shades that he wears often.

I helped Suezzette up and she was shocked to see me, but she said nothing.

Mario and Peach were behind me helping Felicity up.

A few more screams were heard again and another crash occurred, this time from my room.

Mario, Peach will you help Suezzette up I said as i ran to my room.

Once i got to my room i saw 4 of my friends but one of them i never met.

"Keianna, Jesse, Alyssa and who are you." I asked the person i didn't know

"I'm Zeke" the person said as he was struggling to get up.

Keianna got up it looked to me like she was in pain, Jesse got up slow and Alyssa did the same.

"Nick" Keianna shouted she ran over and hugged me i hugged back.

"What are you doing here" Jesse and Keianna asked

Keianna was 5 feet 2 inches Jesse was about 6 foot 1 inch he is taller than my dad.

"I live here" I said

"What" they asked in confusion "Is that why we haven't seen you at school."

"Yes that is why"

I then turned to Zeke "Are you Suezzette's boyfriend". i asked

"Yes i am" Zeke responded

"Well if you want to beat me up beat me up gently please" I asked my mind fearing him

"Suezzette already told you Nick i'm not a violent person i don't want to pick a fight with you, Also even though i'm annoyed because of the 2 incidents that have occurred i'm not mad at you." Zeke explained

"And this is how another incident will never occur between you two again" someone said

I turned around to see two papers one in each hand of Mr. Whitehouse

"The contract's" I shouted.

"Yes Nick when i'm around this contract is still in effect" Ben said with hint of rage in his voice.

"Help someone help me" someone shouted from Felicity's room".

I shoved Ben into the door and ran to Felicity's room, what i saw shocked me

Dr. Eggman had Suezzette by the throat, Felicity escaped barely.

"Dr. Eggman what the heck are you doing here your supposed to be in Sonic's world not our's." I shouted.

"ha ha ha, once i get the chaos emeralds i will conquer their world and one of the emeralds was here in the Mushroom Kingdom, i'll just take your girlfriend with me." Dr. Eggman said.

"Not if i can help it" i shouted i then ran after him with Keianna close behind.

**Well a surprising plot twist Dr. Eggman comes into the story but only for a chaos ****emerald but he has Suezzette will Nick save him or will he fail find out in Chapter 2, bye everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2: the adventure begins

**Hello everyone i want to wish you all a happy belated thanksgiving time to begin Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: the adventure begins

Me, Keianna, Jesse and Alyssa were chasing Dr. Eggman.

"If you want your girlfriend back Nick meet me with the chaos emerald on the space colony ARK in 24 hours otherwise she will die ha ha ha." Eggman said laughing.

"Nick how are we going to find the chaos emerald" Keianna asked.

"Leave that to me" someone said we turned around to see Zeke.

"Zeke how do you know where the chaos emerald is." I asked

"I just do Nick follow me". Zeke responded

I than ran to find the chaos emerald, with Keianna, Jesse and Alyssa following close behind Zeke followed behind about 25 feet.

After we got to a desert area we found the chaos emerald.

"Well that was easy" Jesse said.

"I think it was too easy, but the question now is how do we get to the space colony ARK." Alyssa said

"Maybe through a rocket"

"Where are we going to find a rocket." Keianna asked

"Look over there" Jesse said

Me and Keianna saw a pipe that has water in it and their is a sign that says Teleporter to ARK.

"Do you think we should go in it" Alyssa asked

"Me, Keianna and Alyssa will go in, Jesse and Zeke you find a rocket and take it up to ARK." I explained.

"Why do we have to split up" Zeke asked

"So it will be easier for you to find us." I responded

"Oh ok Jesse follow me." Zeke said

"Keianna, Alyssa follow me." I said

**Is the teleporter really a teleporter to the space colony ARK, find out in Chapter 3**. **sorry for the chapter being short i promise to make it longer**.


	3. Chapter 3: first boss with water

**Hello everyone welcome to Chapter 3**

Chapter 3: first boss battle in the water

As Zeke and Jesse left we were about to dive in the pipe when someone yelled.

"Wait for me." I turned around to see Felicity running towards me and she tackled me into the pipe full of water.

Alyssa and Keianna dove in after me, The impact into the pipe sent me and Felicity underwater, we looked at each other for about 2 seconds before we swam to the surface.

"Felicity what are you doing here." I asked when we got to the surface.

"Now why would I let my boyfriend go on a adventure by himself."

"Boyfriend" Alyssa and Keianna said with shocked expressions.

We then started swimming through the pipe.

"Nick who are they" Felicity asked

"Felicity they are my friends from my old school".

"I'm Alyssa" Alyssa said reaching her hand out to shake Felicity's hand

"I'm Keianna" Keianna said reaching her hand out to shake Felicity's hand.

All of a sudden a boss just rose up from the water and took Felicity and Keianna underwater.

I dove down along with Alyssa and pulled Felicity free from the boss but she drowned from lack of oxygen.

Alyssa saved Keianna from drowning and me and Alyssa dove underwater again to fight the boss.

Boss Battle: Unknown Boss

Nick 100/100

Alyssa 100/100

Unknown 100/100

I started with some magic attacks which decreased it by 25 HP.

Alyssa put a ankle lock on the unknown boss which made it lose 10 HP.

The boss hit me and Alyssa both we then swam to the surface and swam back down again after talking a breath of fresh air.

Nick 75/100

Alyssa 80/100

Unknown 65/100

Me and Alyssa then used a big magic attack which killed the boss.

Boss Battle Over

we swam up to the surface to find Keianna and Felicity waiting for us.

"Let's go to that space colony ARK." Keianna said while swimming.

We all followed her to the end of the pipe.

**That ends Chapter 3 everyone see you all in Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: before the final battle

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 4 **

Chapter 4: the contract's appear... again

Once we got to the space colony ARK we found Jesse and Zeke waiting for us.

"What happened Keianna." Jesse asked

"We had to fight a boss battle, Keianna almost drowned but Alyssa saved her". I responded

"Who is she" Zeke and Jesse asked.

"Zeke and Jesse this is my girlfriend Felicity".

"Girlfriend" they said confused.

We started walking and when we got to the lab, we were stopped by Ben Whitehouse who was holding the contract's

I grabbed Suezzette's part of the contract and ripped it up, Ben didn't say a word.

The door slowly opened and i grabbed my part of the contract and ripped it up, freeing me from social isolation and allowing us to see each other again.

I was ready for battle along with Keianna, Alyssa, Felicity, Jesse and Zeke.

**Chapter 4 is done sorry it was short, Chapter 5 will reveal hidden secrets about my OC's past. (no spoilers before i write the chapter)**


	5. Chapter 5: the final battle and the end

**Hi everyone welcome to Chapter 5**

Chapter 5: The Final Battle

The Door opened to reveal Dr. Eggman and Suezzette beside each other.

"Let's take care of our business first Nicholas hand the chaos emerald over to me slowly and then we'll talk about your girlfriend Suezzette, that is if you really care for her."

I looked back at all my friends for a second and then turned my head around.

I started to walk slowly over to Dr. Eggman, i had already made my own plan, but Dr. Eggman however didn't have time to wait any longer as he clicked a button which made a capsule appear around me sealing me in.

"You thought you could trick me, i saw through your plan Nick, now a little space ride is in order when the capsule clears the colony BOOM."

I'm counting on all of you specifically you Keianna, and Suezzette i'm sorry." everyone but not Dr. Eggman looked at me with sad expressions on their faces.

"Farewell Nicholas Smeak."

once it cleared the colony the capsule blew up

"NICHOLAS Nooo" all of the girls in the room said with tears running down their faces.

Suezzette turned around and jumped kicked Dr. Eggman in the head, prompting Jesse to shoot the Egg walker with lasers 5 times which killed the egg walker.

Everyone except Dr. Eggman ran out of the room and through the pipe that Alyssa, Keianna and Felicity went through.

Once everyone got back to Princess Peach's castle everyone was shocked to see me alive, including Mario and Princess Peach who mysteriously accompanied us on our journey without our knowledge and saw everything happen.

"NICK" everyone screamed with joy they all ran over to me but stopped when Suezzette had tackled me to the ground in a big bear hug.

"Everyone i have something to tell you Zeke if you can please go to another room and no eavesdropping", Zeke than went to another room.

"What do you have to tell us Nick". Felicity asked

"I was born premature and i have had 2 seizures in my life which Suezzette already knows about the sezuires is what has caused me to have these tremors", I lifted up my left hand to show that the hand was shaking.

"I want to ask all of you would you like to stay here in the Mushroom Kingdom with me and Felicity."

Everyone except me were shocked.

"I can get you all home schooled with Princess Peach's approval unless you want to go to Mushroom High, i understand if you can't stay".

"We would love to stay" Suezzette, Keianna, Jesse and Alyssa said.

"Thank you all". I said as i hugged all of my friends.

**THE END**

**Well that ends the story i may start doing specials which pertain to certain holidays that may start with a Christmas special next month**.


End file.
